Stupid Weather, Smashed windows
by yami4eva91
Summary: Mort gets into a bit of a pickle when a car causes his jeep to crash. MUHUHAHAHA i am going to be evil and leave you on a cliffie until you review!
1. Chapter 1

Stupid weather, smashed windows

A/N: Okay, for those who are reading my other Secret Window fic, the update is coming soon! You'll have to use your imagination in this fic to picture what is happening and if you don't understand something just put it in your review (here's hoping you guys review) or send me an email and I'll try and explain it for you. I'm not sure if there are any hills or steep slopes whatsoever near mort's cabin but this is a fanfic and magical things can happen. I'm trying hard not to make this a Mary sue. If I ramble on about my character I'm sorry it tends to happen sometimes…. Also to nag or nagging someone means to constantly annoy them about something. Ok? You all clear? Good on with the fic!

"Dammit I'm out of food" Mort walked over to the fridge "and Mountain Dew." He paced around the kitchen until finally he grabbed his keys, shrugged his jacket on and headed out of the door.

* * *

Lydia again wondered to herself how on earth her mother had managed to convince her to take a holiday from her work to stay at a house that she hadn't been to since she was a child.

Her mother had started to nag about her taking a break just before Lydia's husband went on a business trip, so she could get him to help her on her mission.

Their nagging combined made her go crazy. The moment she caved in, her mum was all smiles, triumphant that she had actually persuaded her daughter out to a remote location where barely anything remotely resembled a contract or any type of paperwork. _Persuaded my ass, more like I was politely forced into going._ She thought. What she didn't tell her mum was that she had brought her cellphone and laptop along with her. Lydia sighed passing through Tashmore Lake and turning down onto a highway bordered with pine forests. Suddenly her phone went off "oh, hello Mark… hey! Just because I'm not at the office doesn't mean I can't do work… yes I know I'm supposed to be on holidays but I want to finish those reports…" (Just to save you from made-up business jargon this conversation went on for about 10 minutes and while her conversation was going well, Lydia's attention drifted off of more important things like which side of the road she was on. Lydia was turning a corner when she ended the conversation, she looked up from putting her cellphone back in her bag to find that she was on the wrong side of the road and there was a car heading straight towards her.

* * *

A/N: Oh no poor Lydia! Can you guess whose car coughjeepcough is heading towards her? Don't worry there will be lots of Mort in the next chapter, but I'll only post it if I get reviews so… review now and more Mort later! Please no flamers I am already too fragile at the moment without flamers. REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Therapist: just let it all out. Me:I-I- I DON'T OWN MORT(sobs hysterically) AND IT'S NOT FAIR! Therapist: and I thought my other clients had problems.

A/N: Ok peoples, you have to have a bit of imagination for this part of the story to work. This is not intended to be a Mary-Sue.

* * *

Mort was turning one of the first of two corners that made an 's' bend in the road just up from his house, when he saw the car straight ahead of him. He swerved to miss it, but unluckily for mort, it had snowed during the night and there was ice on the road. Instead of stopping, mort's jeep kept on spinning and swept off the road. Mort tried to jam the brakes on before he hit a tree but it was no use, the jeep was sliding down the hill, helped along by the slushy ground and he only managed to make the jeep swerve crazily on its path down the hill. Mort didn't see the tree until it was too late. The tree's bottom half was covered by a large snowdrift, it slowed the jeep down further, but it didn't stop the impact. The jeep skidded sideways in the drift and mort's side slammed into the tree.

* * *

When Lydia first saw the jeep, she screamed and slammed on the brakes, the ice on the road causing her car to swerve. Luckily for Lydia, her car eventually stopped in the middle of the road, but she didn't notice, because she had already passed out.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! If you guys review I'll update quicker and you can find out what has happened to dear Mort… and Lydia. 


	3. Chapter 3:Ouchies

Chap 3: Ouchies

Disclaimer: Well... it's... not...m-m-mi-mine (runs off crying)

A/N: Well…. Um usually I would comment on all my reviews BUT I only got one so cheers to stackles for being nice and kind and reviewing. Well here's the third chapter on request. Please if you are reading this let me know you're here by reviewing. On with the fic!

Warning: Swearing and cursing up ahead I've bleeped out the really naughty word though just in case you get offended.

* * *

"Shit" Mort cursed into hazy wakefulness. Blood was flowing down one side of his face from a deep gash on his head. He found he was leaning on his arm on top of what used to be the cars window and some broken glass had embedded itself in his arm. Mort barely suppressed a yell of pain when he slowly lifted his arm off the door. When the waves of pain of pain shooting from his arm died down, Mort looked around to see how he could get out of his jeep. His door was out of the question, groaning with pain Mort managed to crawl across the front seats and out the passenger door. _It just has to be snowing when I crash my car doesn't it?_

* * *

Lydia slowly regained consciousness; she winced when she felt the bruise on her forehead start to throb. She lifted her head up from the steering wheel to see how the other car had fared in the crash; her heart leaped into her throat when she saw it wasn't on the road. She quickly got out of her car and looked around, she was struck with the thought of the person just driving off and leaving her, when she heard a noise. She looked around to see the source of the sound when she spotted the skid marks leading off the road.

Lydia quickly caught sight of the damaged Jeep as she slowly headed down the slope. _Oh shit oh shit, this just has to happen to me on my holidays I hope they aren't dead…_

She stopped when she saw the driver open the passenger door, but quickly started again when she saw him topple out and land in the snow "F&#$ing snow" she heard him curse as he tried to get up. Lydia decided to make her presence known, "Are you alright?" _Geez lady do you think I'm alright? _Mort thought angrily, he turned to face her and Lydia saw the blood on his face. _Shit he's badly hurt. Looks like I got the better end of the bargain this time. _"you can say that again" Mort commented. Lydia froze, shocked that she had voiced her thoughts aloud. Mort grunted and tried to move again. Lydia moved to help him and took hold of his left arm, Mort cried out in pain and tried to pull his arm away. Lydia quickly let go and saw the blood on her hands. "Sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't know" "Just… try not to do it again." "Ok lets try and get you upright." Mort nodded at this and Lydia took hold of his arm (the uninjured one) and heaved mort upright. She put his arm around her shoulders to give him more support as they slowly limped their way up the slope.

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's been updated and (as per requested) longer! So review and I will update quicker! I'm not really intending this to be a Mary-sue or a romance so don't say otherwise! (Unless you want it to be…) REVIEW! 


End file.
